peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wreck-It-Ralph Pan
Plot: Wreck-It-Ralph took Merida, Taran, and Chuckie Finster to Neverland and must stop Baron Greenback from wreaking havoc. Wreck-It-RalphxMerida, TaranxSonata Dusk (possibly), Chuckie FinsterxBlossom (sometimes), King FergusxQueen Elinor, DuncanxGwen, Bill the LizardxMrs. Brisby, JohnxMiss Bianca, MaxxTanya Mousekewitz, Old Blind JoexAbigail, Fidget the BatxTeresa Brisby, Peewee PetexOlivia Flaversham Cast *Peter Pan - Wreck-It Ralph (Same as the movie) *Wendy Darling - Merida (Brave) *John Darling - Taran (The Black Cauldron) (as Merida's little brother) *Michael Darling - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) (as Merida's other little brother) *Tinker Bell - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Captain Hook - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Mr. Smee - Stiletto and Leatherhead (both from Danger Mouse) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Reptar (Rugrats) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slightly the Fox Lostboy - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland (1951)/The Great Mouse Detective) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - John (the chubby mouse with the cigar in his mouth) (The Great Mouse Detective) **The Twins Lostboys - Max (the mouse wearing the striped shirt, jacket, and gray cap) and Old Blind Joe (the mouse wearing the eye patch who sits up front on Felicia's back) (both from The Great Mouse Detective) **Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Peewee Pete (the little mouse who stands against and hates Ratigan) (The Great Mouse Detective) *Princess Tiger Lily - Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks) *The Indian Chief - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) (as a good guy and as Sonata Dusk's adoptive father) *Nana - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Extra with Snoopy: Woodstock (Peanuts) *Mary Darling - King Fergus (Brave; Like the original, he can be Mary's kind side) *George Darling - Queen Elinor (Brave; Like the original, she can be George's strict side) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Indians - Mott Street Maulers (An American Tail) (as good guys) *Indian Squaw - Madame Mousey (An American Tail 4: Mystery of the Night Monster) *Brave and Squaw - Duncan and Gwen (Total Drama) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - Leshawna (Total Drama) *Pirates - The Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) Chapters *The Second Star to the Right (Wreck-It-Ralph version) *Meet the Connellys *Meet Wreck-It-Ralph Pan *Baron Greenback, the Penguin's March, Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats *The Lost Thugs *Captured by the Mott Street Maulers *Baron Greenback Kidnaps Sonata Dusk *Wreck-It-Ralph Fights Baron Greenback at Skull Rock *Baron Greenback's New Plan *What Makes the Cat A Mott Street Mauler *Blossom Helps Baron Greenback *Baby Mine (Merida version) *A Bomb for Wreck-It-Ralph! *Wreck-It-Ralph's Final Battle with Baron Greenback *Queen Elinor apologizes to Merida *Wreck-It-Ralph Pan (Alternate ending) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies